Many events are enhanced by music, broadcasting and other audio projections. Such events include parties, weddings, sporting events, company picnics, election campaigning, and the like. And in the case of, for example, emergencies and disasters, there is often a need for broadcasting announcements over a wide area. Often the location of these events is outdoors, for example, on a beach, at a golf course, church grounds, fair grounds, parking lots, parks, fields, disaster areas, and the like, where audio systems are not readily available.
Portable boom boxes, and microphones have been used, but the reach and quality of the audio projection is limited. There is a need for a mobile entertainment and announcement system that can be transported to a variety of outdoor venues where audio projection is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,269,900B2 (O'Connell) describes a mobile studio for producing video and audio content. The studio includes a vehicle having a studio chamber enclosure formed by a floor, a ceiling, spaced apart outer walls and spaced apart front and rear walls. The floor provides a stage area. An LED lighting assembly is located in the studio chamber enclosure to provide sufficient illumination for image capture. An image projection apparatus is used to create a virtual image behind a partially transparent screen. A camera is used to capture an image of a person on the stage area, and a communications device is used to transmit the captured image. O'Connell does not address audio projection at an outdoor venue.
WO2014/125364A2 (Verma) relates to a mobile stage carved from a container unit mounted on a truck. The stage has a pair of foldable wings hingedly connected to the top and bottom of the stage along the length of the rear portion of the stage. The stage also has an electric shutter pivotally connected to the top of the stage, a projector and a reflective screen. The system is aimed at theater productions, projection screens for displaying documentary and feature films, and a separate space for displaying virtual images. The mobile stage is limited to outdoor venues accessible by a tractor trailer. Verma does not address audio projection to a larger audience.
There is a need for a mobile entertainment and announcement system capable of being transported to a variety of outdoor venues and capable of projecting audio to a large audience, often spread over a large area at an outdoor venue.